Time
by AliCia543
Summary: it's Aoko and Kaito story. this is just a quick one story, but a little weird too, i guess. well that is what i though.


**Hey everyone please review and coment if you like, don't own Magic kaito or detective conan, Gosho aoyama own them. This is a story that I make about Kaito and Aoko, still new so please lets get along and I will publish Aoko and Kaito story in wattpad too, so if you like you can read them.**

After know about the truth, I and Kaito never talk, we always keep distand. I don't have any courage to talk to Kaito since he lie to me not to mention he always make a fool of my father.

I never talk to my father about Kaito is KID, maybe it's cause I still love him. Even I try so hard to forget him and hate him, but my heart always tell something else I don't want to know.

After a month I know about Kaito secret, he moving to his mom place but they don't sell they house.

Then year past so fast, kaito and I haven't meet but before I know it I always image that Kaito was next to me, laughing and tease, I always remember the past we play together.

I already 20 next month is my birth day and I work as the division 2 inspector, my father is already gone since he was killed by someone when he was helping a girl. As I remember at that time I cry very much until, my eye hurt, I now alone.

But I pray that my father and my mother will be happy there, since I have nothing to do I get some work that won't make my head think to much, I will be work like my father as a inspector, and then now I get the job.

I don't date since I don't have a time for that and I don't want some.

"Nakamori-keibu…" "nakamori-keibu"

As I snap back and realize that I have been doze out.

"yes" I say, then look at the police beside me that seem to worry.

"are you okay? You have been quite " said the police.

"yeah I'm all right, so what happen?" I said as I rub my head.

"like we said there's a party tonight because shou is going to marry, would you like to come?" said the police.

"well, I…" said me.

"please, nakamori-keibu" said one of the police.

"well, I guess it's okay" said Aoko, well it's her university friend that's going to marry with shousuke, she is invite so she have to go.

"thanks, nakamori-keibu" as the officer walk toward the door the other follow .

At party night.

( no one [pov])

Aoko wear a long dress with a black color, she just wear a necklace that have a diamond shape and a sapphire jewel.

The party went really good, the bride is so beautiful, the bucket of flower went thrown, so many girl try to catch it, Aoko just stand still and watch the bucket that in the air when it's suddenly land on someone hand, the girl have a pink hair.

There are some girl jealousy but then they happy for the girl that got the bucket, Aoko went to the table to sit down.

The police request her to have a drink with the other police, well Aoko don't have anything to do here so she just follow them to the bar that on the other room af the place, she just thought that, they just ask her to drink.

"here" said the officer, as he hand her drink, Aoko doesn't think much so she just take the drink, then the officer gave her another and another.

Aoko can feel that her head is hurt.

(Aoko POV)

My head hurt, I want to go home so I stand up and take my purse and ready to go but he stop me and pull me back to my sit and say " Nakamori-san, why are you leaving so fast, we don't even done" as he hand me another drink but I push the drink away.

He look mad as he take the glass to my mouth and make drink all of it, then another one again.

I felt like I lose my conscious, I try to stay awake, but there no way I can do it, my head it's too hurt, I don't know why they did this too me.

(no one pov)

The officer take Aoko somewhere else, she doesn't even know, because she is don't even know what they are up too, and she doesn't even know how to control herself, what did they give her?.

As she remember they hand her to two man, she doesn't even know.

The two man take her to somewhere else.

"neee, where are hic we go- hic ing?" said Aoko as she try to move away from the stranger.

"we are going to have some fun" said the other stranger.

Aoko already felt her heart say that she have to run, when Aoko push the man who was holding her shoulder, but the man is too strong and her body now is weak.

When Aoko try to struggle she hit someone when she look behind her she can't see his face cleary since the place is dark and he look at her and to the both man.

"h-help" Aoko say with a low voice.

(Aoko POV)

"who are you?" said the stranger 1.

"no one to you" said the guy.

"well if you searching for some fun tonight go somewhere else, this girl is us" said the stranger as he pull me toward him but in the middle I was pull back to the guy.

"well how about we make a deal?" said the guy.

"why would we?" said the stranger as he pull me to him this time a liter strong and fast, he touch my breast, the next thing I know was the stranger was push back, and I saw that the guy was next to me, with a mad eye.

And the second thing I know was I push to the wall and suddenly I lost conscious but before that I heard my name.

I feel warm, soft and comfortable. I try so hard to open my eye only to found that I sleep in someone room, the room wasn't big enough, I look down to see what kind of clothes I wearing, the t-shirt wasn't my size but it cover my body since I don't wearing any pants or skirt, of course I wearing a underwear.

I look around the room, it seem that the owner of the room is a boy, I suddenly remember that someone was helping me last night, and the memories come back.

I will make sure those police get a punch after this.

I stand up and ready to search my clothes but my head is still hurt so I barely walk with hold into something.

I can't find my clothes in the room so I open the door and began to search my clothes in any room, when I can't find it I look to the dining room, and found someone is asleep in the couch.

I move to the front of the couch and my eyes began to water after I see the face of the guy, I don't even know that my hand was on his face, I try to hold my cry but no matter how hard I hold it I keep crying, her childhood bestfriend, her Kaito, was right in front of her, sleeping.

The eyes open so fast until i was nearly fall back but there is a hand grab my waist with a fa.

"k-k-kaito" I said.

"Aoko" said Kaito but another second his face was angry, he say "WHAT THE HELL are you doing? You can get a sexual harassment by some stranger" said Kaito, with a yell that almost hurt my ear.

Kaito is back, I don't know what was I doing but I warp my arm around Kaito neck.

Kaito just stand still.

"Kaito, Kaito, Kaito" I keep calling his name, I even hope that this isn't a dream.

"yeah, yeah" said Kaito as he comfort me with his hand on my head and the other are on my back.

I pull away and look in his eye and say "please don't go away again", I don't want to lose Kaito, I don't even care why he was a being a thief, I just don't want to lose Kaito.

"Aoko" said Kaito as his eye look down.

"Kaito, please don't leave me. I can't live without you" I say this time I take my hand to his cheek and push his head so that I can see his eye, I don't even know what his thinks since he so good at poker face.

"Aoko" said Kaito again but the next thing that I know was he pull me back to a hug and I can hear that a sob and a water. I pull his head to my shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Aoko to let you alone" said Kaito.

After a minute I let him be and I can't take it anymore so I pulled away and clap Kaito cheek, that it seem to be redden.

"that's not the Kaito I know" said I as he look at me for another minute and then began to smile and tickling me, I almost lost my breath.

Kaito then stop and look at me with a gentle smile and eyes that look at me.

"Aoko, maybe a year have passed but will you let me in your live again?"

My eyes began to water again as my hand was on my mouth,I began to smile again and hug Kaito "yes".

I pull away the hug and look at him for a secong and our lips meets, the kiss wasn't like the best scene like the movie but to I it was the best.

"I love you, Kaito"

"love you to"

```the end```

 _thanks for reading_


End file.
